Imaginary World
by Jade Cade
Summary: A little fluff for Neville/Luna shippers. A glance into their life past the war.


Imaginary World

Summary – This was inspired by Darren Hayes song "God is in the Room" Take one listen and you'll understand why I chose this pairing. I own nothing but the Venus Amourius.

The war was over. The final battle at Hogwarts had been intense. Many had died; many more were injured. The time for healing was upon them. He had a fracture in his leg, he had a concussion and his face and body were bruised and battered. But Neville Longbottom felt no pain. For he had such a lovely nurse by his side, spoon-feeding him the necessary and still nasty-tasting healing potions. He thought she looked like an angel and told her so. She replied so sweetly, "And you, Neville, have an awful case of Venus Amourius."

Neville had long since figured out what Wrackspurts were because apparently his friend, Harry Potter, had a head full of those naughty, mind-fogging creatures. Luna Lovegood's imaginary critters often spelled trouble for those poor wizards infested. Leaning in towards her, Neville grabbed her hand, his other reaching out to tilt her chin up to meet his eyes.

"Luna, how do I get rid of these Venus Amourius?" he asked, fighting to keep a silly smile off his face. Luna's pale blue eyes widened comically and her dreamy smile slipped into an adorable pouting frown.

"I happen to like the Amourius. They are very helpful creatures. Besides, you've already infected me with them. I think they should stay." And her bright dreamy smile was back.

Neville pondered this for a moment; his befuddled brain trying to concoct a reason Luna would like one of her mischievous imaginary species. Finally, he gave in to temptation and asked her.

"What are they exactly, Luna?" Neville asked, settling back on his hospital bed. If possible, Luna's smile got even brighter as she leaned in and pecked Neville on the lips. Pulling away a small fraction, she whispered, "They are responsible for this," and she kissed him again.

Neville decided then and there that he too, was quite fond of the Venus Amourius.

-six months later-

Neville still had nightmares about the war; the horrors that had fell upon the D.A. students during that last year of Hogwarts. Everyone did. But Neville was lucky. He had an escape, and it was currently frolicking before him.

Luna was dancing ahead of him, spinning and giggling carefree as she danced through the rain. Her wet blonde strands clung to her neck and face as she dashed back to her dark-haired boyfriend snagging him by the wrist and pulling him with her.

"Come Nev. You'll upset the Nixies if you don't dance with them," she declared.

Neville threw back his head and laughed as he wrapped his arms around Luna, dragging her close to his chest as he joined her in skipping and jumping about like the child he scarcely had time to be. He knew, what he had with Luna was something extraordinary. _She_ was extraordinary.

-two years later-

Balloons of yellow, blue, and red bobbed about the room, the ceiling had been enchanted to represent the night sky, millions of little stars twinkling above the room's only occupant.

The door opened slowly, and Luna stepped into the room. Little bursts of light flashed around her as she moved into the room, wide-eyed and curious. A pale hand reached out to touch a red balloon hovering near her and it popped with barely a sound and whispered to her, "Luna."

Strangely, the balloons formed a line in front of her then, a blue one bobbing innocently a few feet in front of her. Grinning, Luna eagerly stepped forward, reaching for the blue balloon. Again it exploded soundlessly besides the whispered word, "Lovegood."

Skipping to the yellow one next in line, she uncovered the next word of her mysterious message. "Will."

The next three balloons were all but tackled by the bubbly blonde, rounding out her message with the words "you" "marry" "me." And beyond the last balloon stood Neville, smiling nervously and holding a bouquet of daisies and baby's breath. He held his arms out and Luna ran into his outstretched arms, shrieking delightedly. Covering every inch of his face in sweet kisses, she whispered, "yes," over and over again breathlessly.

A sudden whistling sound followed by a soft whoosh caused her to pull back from her fiancé's face, and her eyes widened to see colorful fireworks lighting up the enchanted ceiling. Soft laughter bubbled up inside her, pouring forth in the most wondrous symphony Neville had ever encountered. Luna grabbed Neville's hand, tugging him towards the door.

"Come, love. This room is much too crowded with Venus Amourius right now."


End file.
